I Nearly Did It Again
by kimaro
Summary: This is my first fanfic, a Taishiro. Just a little bit kissing and nothing special, but there is yaoi material in it. So maybe, if you don't like that, you'd better don't read.


I nearly did it again

**_I nearly did it again_**  
_by Kimaro Pachido_

  
_Disclaimer:__ Unfortunately I don't own Digimon or any of the mentioned characters. What a pity… _

_Warning:__ This story contains yaoi material, that means boys kissing boys. So then you homophobes: RUN!!!! _

_This fic was inspired by one of my pieces of art (yeah right, awful scribbling, and you call that art!) called Under the tree._

„Ok, lets have a break, my feet hurt already", Mimi commanded and let herself fell down right where she was.  
"No wonder, if I had to wear those boots, I would have died an hour ago", Daisuke giggled. Jyou also smiled, and then he sat down next to Mimi. He took her hand and said: "Well, you see my little princess is really special." Mimi blushed slightly and leaned her head against Jyous shoulder.   
"Thank you, sweetheart", she smiled and closed her eyes. Sora sighted and turned towards Hikari, away from the happy faces of the two lovers.  
"They are really sweet, aren't they?", the red-haired girl said, with a light jealousness in her voice.  
"Yes, they are", Hikari replied. "You will find the right one too, I'm sure."  
Sora looked up and moaned: "Maybe, but I'm not so sure about that." Then she glanced over at Taichi and continued: "I thought I had found him anyway. Big mistake."  
Taichi didn't realize the girl who was looking at him and looked around, until he focused an old tree near the river, not far away from the place where Jyou and Mimi settled down. He headed for it and made himself comfortable under it, streaching his arms and legs, then leaning against the old trunk, closing his eyes to hear the water stream and listening to the distant words of his friends.   
Only a few moments later he opened his eyes again. He heard steps coming near him and then recognised it as Koushiros. The steps of the fourteen-year-old boy where unhesitant, but also somehow twinkle-toed, just like a girl. Taichi couldn't avoid a faint smile at this tought and then looked up to return the glimpse Koushiro gave him. Hastily Koushiro looked away and concentrated himself on Motimon and Koromon, who were fooling around nearby with a couple of ants.  
"Hi", Taichi aspirated and didn't turn away from Koushiro unmoved profile.   
_He always tries to be so serious_.  
"Hi. Would you mind if I sit down?", Koushiro asked, now faintly smiling. Taichi chuckled and taped on the grass next to him.  
"Of course not, please, make yourself a home." Koushiro kneeled down and looked into Taichis frank, dark eyes, not quite sure what to do now. But Taichi knew. He took the hand of the younger boy to drag him into his arms. Lovingly he embraced him and held him as close as possible without strangulating him.  
"You're happy?", Taichi asked gentle, his mouth next to Koushiros ear. He felt the younger one blushing a little and then he answered: "Perfectly happy."  
"That's good, you know, I don't want to see you sad. Not when I'm with you. Then you just have to be happy! Same the other way, of course."  
"If you say so", Koushiro whispered, nearly to low for Taichi to hear. But only nearly…  
"What's the matter with you. Is anything wrong?" The brown-haired guy forced Koushiro to look him in the eye, just again being bewitched of those black pools Koushiro uses to look through.   
"I'm just surprised, nothing more. I didn't thought that you would act like this."  
"I don't get it. What do you mean?"  
"Well, I aspected you to pretend that we are just friends. It seemed to me that you were a little bit ashamed last night."  
"Oh, come on. It was just, you know, new territory to me", Taichi grined mischievous, gently stroking his lovers hair. Koushiro nearly purred, then putting himself together to become serious again.  
"I just thought out of respect for Sora. I'm sure this is tremendous for her. You know how deeply in love she is with you…"  
"Hey, you blow that out of all proportions! Maybe Sora has a little crush on me, I have to admit that it was the same the other way. But I made my choice. By the way, it wasn't very hard!" Taichi giggled again and then turning Koushiros face towards his own. Softly he pressed his lips against Koushiros, unsealing them to wear off in a deep, passionate kiss. He noticed the tautness of his boyfriend and released him. Then he smiled knowingly.  
"What?", Koushiro sizzled, stealing a glance in the direction where all the other Destined and their Digimon were launching around.   
"The problem is not that I am ashamed of you. Actually, you're ashamed of me." Koushiro threw a winced look at the older boy and started stuttering: "That's not t…true! Good grief, can you tell me w...why I should be ashamed of…", Koushiro interupted himself to take Taichis hand. Then he continued in a much more settled tone: "… of us?"  
"I don't know, to be honest I was wondering about it the whole day. If you think of that everybody already knew that you're ah,... you know..." "Homosexual?" "Yes, right. They must be much more surprised that I am too. But nevermind, take your time. Sorry that I forced you to kiss me in front of everybody, it was just…well, you're so irresistible." Koushiro chuckled and his face became dark red, just like his hair.   
"Oh no, you're doing it again!" Taichi reprimanded his friend and shook his head.  
"What do you mean?" Koushiros black eyes where wide open, interrogatively starring up at Taichis grinning face.  
"You're compellingly again", the older boy whispered, moving his face towards Koushiros. Suddenly he stoped himself and murmured: "Sorry, I nearly did it again."  
Surprisingly he felt a pair of warm lips, pressing against his own smoothly, five fingers tenderly running through his thick, dark hair. When their lips parted, Taichi didn't wanted it to happen, Koushiro rested his forehead against Taichis and fondly whispered: "No, I nearly did it again. Sorry…" 

  
_Authors note: So then, this is my very first Digimon fanfic. What do you think? I know, nothing is happening actually and it's rather short. But I'm rather pleased with it. If you're too or if you're not, I wouldn't mind if you give me any feedback. Because, if nobody likes my style, maybe I would stop spaming the internet with this stuff…. Ah, no, I wouldn't ^_^. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, I surely did!_


End file.
